powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue
|airdate = 2020 |producer = |previous=Power Rangers Royal Beast |next=Power Rangers Thief Justice |author = Patrick Cesare }} Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Plot In the year 20XX, the Gravastar organization have conquered space, invading incountable planets across the cosmos, including Earth. In response, an insurgent force called "Rebellion" is established and gathers nine alien warriors from across the galaxy who are chosen by the Cosmo Spheres, magical stones with the power of the constellations, to become the Cosmo Rescue Rangers; The humanoids Tapec, Hyrtel, Driwa, Imyss, and Cuxor, the wolf-man Emor, the mechanical lifeform Zronik, and the androids Orudo and Ajerin. Once assembled, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers decide to start their campaign against Gravastar by liberating Earth, as they are suspicious of why the planet is so heavily guarded by their forces. The team later gains three other members; their commander, the dragon-like alien Ladon, a young boy from Earth called Dipper, and Ankaa, a legendary hero who defeated Gravastar 300 years ago and was put to sleep until he is reawakened by the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers. Characters Rangers Allies Major Allies *Mr. Pegasus *Commander Arcas *Orion Minor Allies *Avery Buddy Isastar *Jona *Eris *Gienah *Echidna Other Kamen Riders *Nurit Seaver Power Rangers * ** *Power Rangers Royal Beast *Power Rangers Ninja Strike *Power Rangers Thief Brigade *Power Rangers Justice Patrol Villains Gravastar *Leader ** Darkstar *Vice-Generals **Manteckerpent ***Longneck ***Mantahead ***Featherpent *Generals **Major Generals ***Spaceo ***Gryule ***Octerry /Mecha Octerry **Minor Generals ***Spooner ***Thunderbird ***Quimba ***Atlanteo ***Nebra ***Gloven ***Southern King *Commander **Known Commanders ***Greedzard ***Morpheus ***Jersey ***Deathday ***Duster ***Nolux ***Lochness ***Shaido ***Olmec ***Jarsay ***Plaskett **Known Strongrisor Commanders ***Violenstrongrisor ***Moreviolenstrongrisor ***Megastrongrisor ***Foodstrongrisor ***Crestrongrisor ***Mastrongrisor ***Pointlestrongrisor ***Mediastrongrisor ***Microstrongrisor **Known Executioner Commanders ***Chupaca **Known Other Commanders ***Studentstrongrisor ***Viceprincipalstrongrisor ***Principalstrongrisor **Assassins ***Tentacrystal **Independent Units ***Bigcatstrongrisor ***Yetistrongrisor ***Skyfistrongrisor **Scientist ***Madder ***Doctor Anton (evil) ****Anton Zero **Others ***Deathworm ****Metal Deathworm ****Bossworm ***Orudo 0 ***Gekax **Grunts ***Strongrisor ***Grisor **Grisor Rangers Arsenal Morpher * Star Blaster * Dragon Cane * Phoenix Swordefender * Gravastar Blaster Weapons *Constellation Weapon **Leo Sword **Scorpius Spear **Lupus Claw **Libra Crossbow **Taurus Axe **Ophiucus Sickle ** Chamaeleon Rapier **Aquila Shot **Dorado Slasher Multiuse Devices * Cosmo Spheres Other Devices * Cosmolette Zords *Orion Rescue Gigazord **Cosmo Rescue Gigazord ***Drago Cosmo Megazord ****Cosmo Voyager Megazord *****Leo Voyager *****Lupus Voyager *****Taurus Voyager *****Chamaeleon Voyager *****Dorado Voyager ****Drago Voyager Megazord *****Drago Voyager *****Scorpius Voyager *****Bear Voyager ****Libra Voyager ****Ophiucus Voyager ****Aquila Voyager ***Fiery Megazord **Orion Battlezord *Lionet Voyager Auxillary *Cerberus Voyager / Cerberios Megazord *Super Cosmo Voyager Megazord **Super Leo Voyager ***Leo Voyager ***Lionet Voyager **Lupus Voyager **Taurus Voyager **Chamaeleon Voyager **Dorado Voyager Episodes # Red Shooting Star: 88 constellations that exist in the universe have fallen into the hands of the evil Gravastar. However, the insurrection army Rebellion and three Cosmo Rangers chosen by the Cosmo Sphere are opposing them to protect the people. By an accident, an adventurer traveling through space, Tapec witnesses Cosmo Chamaelon, Cosmo Taurus, and Cosmo Dorado fighting on the planet Krotos. Tapec decides to become the 4th Cosmo Ranger and they set out to planet Beastopia to search for the Cosmo Sphere. # The Weight Of The Actions: The search is on for the remaining four Cosmo Rangers. Tapec lands on Planet Gear, and he encounters Zronik and Driwa as they lead around Gravastar. These two people call themselves the “Thief Group Z & D”, stealing only from Gravastar. Tapec hears their next aim is to steal a jewel from Gravastar’s space ship Bringme, acting to test their luck together. However, they meet the first commander, Greedzard, who Zronik betrayed. Elsewhere, Gravastar’s general, Spaceo, appears before Imyss and the others. # A Lone Scorpion: On the desert planet of Needle, a danger of explosion has been identified due to Gravastar sucking up the planet’s “Planetium” energy. To prevent the explosion, the Spaceship Bringme that’s sucking up the Planetium must be destroyed. Tapec and the others go down to Planet Needle to fight against Gravastar. There, a man with a Cosmo Sphere named Hyrtel appears, and transforms into Cosmo Scorpius. Orudo sees Hyrtel’s appearance, says something about “avenging the Doctor” and rushes in, shaking off the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers trying to restrain him. It seems Hyrtel and Orudo have a past together. # An Aquila Dream: The Orion comes to Earth. There’s always one General on every planet, but there are multiple Generals confirmed to be on board the Bringme on Earth. Tapec and the others head down to Earth, where the General known as Morpheus steals and eats the dreams of children. Tapec and the others transform and fight as the Cosmo Rescue Rangers. Ajerin dreams of fighting together with the Cosmo Rescue Rangers, and her wild ideas and fascinations with fighting are only getting bigger. Morpheus invades Ajerin’s big dreams and destroys them with fears. Cuxor and the others believe Ajerin’s dreams are dangerous and oppose them, but Tapec thinks otherwise. # A Decision That Stings: With eight members in their team, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers confront Spaceo and Hyrtel. In the occasion, Tapec once again asks Hyrtel to join their cause. Divided between his creed and his feelings, Hyrtel makes the final decision. # Take Off,Cosmo Pegasus!: Tapec obtains the Pegasus Sphere that grants him a special armor to face the new enemies that appear. However, he fails to control it and the team takes part in a rather unusual training routine to help him master it. # Virtual Birthdays: An important day that happens once every year, Deathday's reign over the Earth is restricting birthdays! However, when Deathday deprives himself of his own birthday, he sees no reason to return. Ladon proposes a decoy plan. However, he needs someone who can make for a dubious decoy. "Happy Birthday everyone! I've got a present for you!" But Zronik has a feeling the plan isn't over just yet... # Secret Of The Dragon: Commander Ladon plans to attack five Bringme all at once. Tapec and the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers crush the Bringme one after another. Meanwhile, Driwa’s team bears the important task of searching for the Compass Sphere in order to liberate the Earth. At the same time, Cuxor witnesses a General and others stealing food from people. Cuxor can’t ignore hungry people, and he disobeys Ladon’s orders to go back and feed them emergency meals. # Rise Up,Dragon Ma-star!: Under intense stress after the Cosmo Rescue Rangers were defeated at the hands of Tentacrystal and Octerry, Ladon transforms into Cosmo Purple and fights them. His strength is incredible! It far exceeds that of the usual Commander! However, Cosmo Purple was fighting using an unfinished system. Tapec and the others manage to get him out of there before they are able to get at him. The Orion suddenly takes on a heavy atmosphere as Ladon starts to tell the others about his fight against Gravastar... # The Great Teddy Bear: Now that Ladon has become Cosmo Draco, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers are now 10, which means that the liberation of the universe is going well. One day, Tapec was chasing after Dipper, but when caught, Dipper did not wish to return home. Suddenly, General Duster appears and he is targeting Dipper! However, the mysterious ghost of Commander Arcas appears to be protecting him! He is able to manifest himself through the Big Bear Sphere! Meanwhile, Driwa is attacked by someone in the Orion?! It also seems that the Orion is headed straight towards the sun, and has lost all communications with the Earth! Will the Orion survive?! Their fate rests in the hands of both Tapec and Dipper now... # Ladon And The Cosmic Argonauts: Now that the Cosmo Rescue Rangers have surpassed 10 members, Ladon has instructed them to search for 3 specific Sphere. Their mission is to reconstruct the legendary ship Argo, and they need these 3 Sphere to do so: the Deck Sphere, Sail Sphere, and Keel Sphere must be gathered at all costs! Coincidentally the Deck Sphere was spotted on Earth, so the Cosmo Rescue Rangers are sent out to retrieve it. However, Tapec who was chosen to lead the team this time has a serious problem. It seems that his luck is starting to run out as his unlucky numbers start to come out... # The 11 Saviors: Tentacrystal has stolen the Deck Sphere from the Cosmo Rescue Rangers! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers fight to get it back, but cannot surpass Tentacrystal's tricky ability designed to avoid their attacks! Ladon comes up with an interesting hypothesis that could explain Tentacrystal's chain of attacks. He wants the Cosmo Rescue Rangers to fight him again to see if he is correct. The 11 Cosmo Rescue Rangers fight, in order to defeat Tentacrystal, and recapture the Deck Sphere. 5 people were chosen to get sent down as the team, but this time Tapec was not chosen. It was the first time since he became a Ranger... # Defying Brother: The Cosmo Rescue Rangers have defeated Tentacrystal and retrieved the Deck Sphere from him! Surprised by the momentum they have gained, they should be able to retrieve the other 2 Spheres without any problems. But the Cosmo Rescue Rangers are surprised that the Compass Sphere does not move! Apparently it uses up a lot of Cosmo Energy in order to work. The fact that the Compass Sphere takes time to recover, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers decide to free some other districts. The Cosmo Rescue Rangers arrive only to see a hellish scene before them. The General of this district is being controlled by none other than the Commander from the Scorpius System! Who just so happens to be Hyrtel's older brother... # Stellar Party: Emor was starting to feel sad. He hadn't gotten his turn in the Cosmo Roulette for a very long time. Maybe he is starting to channel the unluckiness Tapec suffered a while ago. However, a new plan is underway. General Nolux is hitting people with a luxury ban. The Cosmo Rescue Rangers have gotten word that Gravastar is harboring these items as well as innocent people within the Space Palace. In order to free the people from the palace, the Cosmo Roulette decides the ones to lead the rescue operation. Emor anxiously waits for his turn, and then suddenly... it is! # Sail To The Sphere: The Compass Sphere's Cosmo Energy has been restored once again. Now that the Cosmo Rescue Rangers have the Deck Sphere in their possession, they head to the Planet of the Sea, Sailor. However, the planet's ocean is being polluted by the presence of Gravastar! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers' reach a village where the people are honoring a ritual for the restoration of the sea. But the one they are honoring... is the Sail Sphere! # Poisoned Heart: Back from Planet Sailor, the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers join forces with Hyrtel and Orudo who are eager to settle their scores with Gryule. Confronting Professor Anton's killer, Orudo goes after Gryule, and Hyrtel can't help but notice that his brother has changed. Gryule silently whisper to his brother, "Sorry... I can't reveal anything at this time..." # Dome Eclipse: Orudo was heavily damaged by Gryule while protecting Hyrtel who accompanies him during his treatment. Meanwhile, the others have a hard time against Gravastar, until Tapec obtains a new, powerful Cosmo Sphere to fight back. # Space Heroes: Octerry steals the Compass Sphere, that is necessary to find the final piece of Argo and the Cosmo Rescue Rangers give chase, encountering Platinor P-Model and the SPD Rangers along the way. # The Forest Spirit: The Compass Sphere's energy is fully restored! In search of the final Keel Sphere in order to revive the Argo, Tapec heads to the Keel System! At the same time, Gryule chases after the Cosmo Rescue Rangers in search for the Keel Sphere as well! The Keel System is a planet covered by the forest. There they encounter a General named Omega who is forcing the people to construct a statue of himself in the center of the forest! Meanwhile, both Zronik and Driwa are attacked by a mysterious ivy in the forest, as they come to realize that the forest itself is alive! Also, Hyrtel has removed his Ranger jacket and Star Blaster, as he intends to find something on his own... # Family Showdown: Hyrtel has betrayed the Cosmo Rescue Rangers and brought Gryule the Deck and Sail Cosmo Spheres! Gryule had already stolen the Keel Cosmo Sphere from Planet Keel, so he has all the 3 necessary Cosmo Spheres to revive the Argo. Tapec rushes over to Hyrtel's location in a hurry. Hyrtel challenges Gryule to a fight to the death, using a special poison technique passed down through the Scorpius Tribe. The poison dramatically improves his fighting abilities, but will kill him in the process! Now the battle between the two brothers reaches it's highest point ever! # Resurrection Of Heroes: Dipper uses the antidote in order to cure Hyrtel of the deadly venom that Gryule gave him to turn against the Cosmo Rescue Rangers. Hyrtel regains his consciousness and rejoins the Cosmo Rescue Rangers in a fight against Gryule! However, Gryule exposes all of his power and rage on the Cosmo Rescue Rangers, and attacks them with all his strength! And then, a mysterious new warrior appears in the middle of the death battle! The victor of the fight, the fate of the 3 Cosmo Spheres, and the ending of the two brothers' story... A new legend starts now! # Fiery Phoenix: The Cosmo Rescue Rangers were able to revive the legendary Argo! The mysterious man sleeping inside of it was known as Ankaa. Ankaa changes into a red warrior using the Phoenix Sphere! He completely destroyed the fleet of Bringme alone! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers are stunned. Just who is he?! Is he the key to saving the universe? Why was he asleep on the Argo? How old is he?! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers go out to search for answers, when he suddenly appears on the Orion! # Be My Shield!: Ankaa, the man who killed Darkstar with his own hands and earned himself the title of President of the Space Federation. However, there exists no historical record of this event, and Darkstar is still ruling the universe! In order to resolve this mystery, Ankaa will personally take over the Gravastar broadcasting waves, and establish himself as "The man who killed Darkstar", to the whole universe! Just then, Gravastar's top executive arrives, Vice-General Longneck! Ankaa endangers the lives of innocent people while fighting him, Tapec protects them, but Ankaa insists that in order to save the universe, some sacrifice is needed. Tapec is furious at Ankaa, and tells him to let him be his shield. Just how can two people who oppose each other so much be able to defeat the General, and save the universe? # Fighting Shield: Vice General Longneck starts to rampage on Earth alongside an elite executioner. HIs massive iron ball's destructive power causes buildings to collapse in a blink of an eye, and the Cosmo Rescue Rangers are no match against this new threat! Despite being in a difficult situation, Ankaa and Tapec are still opposed to each other! Even though he acknowledges Ankaa's strength, he still won't allow him to continually boss them around. The struggle of the old vs the new will escalate... # Time Of Choices: Ankaa finally became an ally making the number of Cosmo Rescue Rangers 12! However, there is no Cuxor or Ajerin. Under Ankaa's orders, they were visiting Planet Time in order to find the Clock Sphere. According to Ankaa, with the Clock Sphere's power, one will be able to resist the flow of time, and be able to travel back to the past. Why is Darkstar alive when he was killed in the past? The past could hold a hint as to how to defeat him in the present. Tapec agreed with Ankaa's plan, and then set out to Planet Time in order to support Cuxor and Ajerin there. In order to acquire the Clock Sphere, all 12 springs of the planet must be wound within 30 minutes. The 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers' plan is about to begin! However, Vice General Longneck appears before the Cosmo Rescue Rangers once again... # Emotion Motion: The Cosmo Rescue Rangers have managed to obtain the Clock Sphere! They are currently preparing to travel to the past. However, there needs to be a strong connection between the Orion and the Clock Sphere for it to work, while the Cosmo Rescue Rangers head back to Earth for a BBQ. All the Cosmo Rescue Rangers are enjoying themselves except for Driwa. Driwa wonders if he will ever attain emotions, and he is struggling in battle! Meanwhile, Vice General Mantahead begins to move... # Panic On The Orion: While Tapec, Emor, Zronik, Imyss, Dipper stay in the present to rescue Driwa from Mantahead's influence, the others travel to the past to discover Darkstar's secret, where they must deal with a group of trespassers aboard the Orion. # Z & D No More...: Zronik confronts Driwa, determined to bring him back to senses even by risking himself when learning the only means of restoring his friend is by fatally wounding him. Meanwhile, Ankaa and his group meet his old friend Orion in the past, seeking to learn what actually happened after their final battle against Darkstar. # The Strongest Fighter: The present team who is trying to return Driwa to normal receives a distress signal from the Orion upon it's return! Did everyone return? Tapec and the others head towards the location. There, the Orion was buried in the ground, and was severely damaged and crashed. It's surface has been weathered, signaling the passing of several years. Something must have happened to the ship while traveling through the time axis. Tapec decides to head to the past using the Clock Sphere within the Orion. In the past, Ankaa and the others were taking on intense damage due to a sudden raid. A man with a strong body stands before them. Who on Earth is he? # Miracle In The Past: Beyond space and time, the essences of the miracle created by Tapec and Orion came true! Finally Darkstar has revealed his true identity before the Cosmo Rescue Rangers. Also, he deals a deadly blow that fatally wounds Tapec! Before Darkstar's power, there is no one who is strong enough to stand up to him now that the Cosmo Rescue Rangers have lost Tapec. The Cosmo Rescue Rangers are sent to the edge of despair, and the light of hope seems to have started to vanish. But the saviors will not surrender. Even if it's a slight chance, they will find the force within them to stand up against Darkstar! Their resolution will create a miracle, that could decide the fate of this death battle... # Rescuing Driwa: The Miracle Power, Tapec gained the power of Orion Cosmo Leo, who after an intense battle against Darkstar, was able to defeat him! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers return to the present, which should have been freed of Gravastar's influence... However, there is no sign of the people on Earth that the universe is at peace. Although peace should have returned, the present is stained with evil, and Dark Driwa is still around. Imyss is the only one who still believes that there can be peace. But nothing has changed in the universe. Did the Cosmo Rescue Rangers travel to the past in vain? While everyone is feeling sad and depressed, Tapec starts to give orders. "First of all, we must regain Driwa. And then, we defeat Darkstar in the present. Our fight is not over yet..." # Adiòs,Orion Ship: The Cosmo Rescue Rangers were able to free Driwa from Gravastar's control. According to the information that Driwa told them, the plan to attack the Gravastar homeworld is underway. However, the Orion's malfunction is very serious. The damage the Orion took during the battle exceeds normal repairs. Ajerin is heartbroken. Meanwhile, Bringme that should have been inactive on Earth suddenly start to move! This is the work of Gravastar's scientist, Madder, under Vice General Featherpent's command. The Cosmo Rescue Rangers immediately start to mobilize, but without Ladon's commands, Ankaa decides to take the lead... # Spaceship Gone,Battleship To Come: The Orion Spaceship meets its inevitable end! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers are saddened by their loss of the Orion, but they are still resolute in freeing the universe, even without the Orion. Their next target is Planet Floras... but there is no hospital and no fleet there! Just when the Cosmo Rescue Rangers were starting to feel despair, Eris from Planet Keel contacts them. She seems to have been keeping messages from Ladon! "Find the legendary Orion Spaceship Mark II." Tapec and the others start to search for the battleship immediately. But suddenly, Featherpent and one of his general stand in a burning path before the Cosmo Rescue Rangers... # La Lucha de "El Toro Mooooocho Fuerte" ''': According to Ladon, Orudo visited his creator, Professor Anton but went missing after meeting him.Meanwhile, two robots who looked like Orudo appeared before them, one of said robots attacked them while the other helped them. Tapec and the others realized that the one who helped them was the real Orudo, but for some reason, that robot regrets that he is Orudo. # '''Cosmo's Got Talent: Orudo has finally returned and that 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers are once again all together in the present. Their target now is the Gravastar homeworld: Planet Southern Cross of the Crux System. The time of the final battle is fast approaching… Meanwhile, during their journey towards the Crux System, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers were watching live videos of Avery Buddy Isastar, a popular space artist, and felt unsure about his remarks. “Yay! Why don’t you release your emotions?” These were the same words that Mantahead used to seduce Driwa. There is speculation that Avery Buddy Isastar might have some sort of connection to Gravastar. However, Imyss doesn’t believe he is a bad person. Avery Buddy Isastar announces that he is forming a band known as “Space Bunch” surrounding Imyss! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers are planning to use Imyss to secretly infiltrate the auditions, but nothing could have prepared them for what they discovered next… # The Lion Prince: Darkstar was secretly possessing Avery Buddy Isastar! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers are greatly surprised by this fact. However, it is true that the Darkstar they defeated wasn’t as strong as they thought he would be. So is it really possible that there is more than just one Darkstar in the universe? To find out, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers make their way towards Planet Southern Cross. Meanwhile, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers receive an urgent transmission from the Leo Minor System, Planet Lionet. Yes, Lionet, the planet where Tapec was raised. They were also able to hear cries of living creatures within the transmission as well. Tapec suddenly hears the voice of one of his childhood friends, as Ladon orders the Cosmo Rescue Rangers to rescue Planet Lionet… # Mane Priorities: The Cosmo Rescue Rangers, who helped to prevent the crisis on Planet Lionet, Tapec’s homeworld, set out to investigate Planet Leopan, Tapec’s birthplace. Their mission is to investigate the truth behind Tapec’s father, King Gekax. The truth is revealed through the words of his own grandfather: “King Gekax is alive, however, he has joined with Gravastar and is subjugating the people.” Tapec refuses to believe his grandfather’s words. His father, who gave him Caesar when he was little, who told him to rely on his own luck when times got tough. Tapec’s father, King Gekax, would never do such a thing! Is his grandfather right? Tapec witnesses the truth with his own eyes. Determined, Tapec sets out towards the square where King Gekax spoke. He cannot believe his eyes… # The Dragon Crisis: After liberating Tapec' home planet, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers split into two groups again, looking for the means to break into Planet Southern Cross to confront Darkstar, but Ladon is starting to feel left out, as Ankaa has been a better leader than him. # Professor Anton's Game: While Ankaa and Ladon are facing the harsh trials of the Cepheus Galaxy, Tapec and the others are headed to the Perseus Galaxy under assault by Gravastar! However, the General of that galaxy is Mecha Octerry! Mecha Octerry messes with Orudo's circuitry and forces him to run away as they attempt to recapture him. Hyrtel begins to worry about Orudo, just when the Cosmo Rescue Rangers are transported to an RPG fantasy world! The orders to recapture Orudo, remodel Octerry, and the RPG world the Cosmo Rescue Rangers are trapped in have been orchestrated by one man: But Professor Anton is supposed to be dead... # Gravastar's Challenge: Only one item need to successfully break through Planet Southern Cross' barrier, but as they head toward the Cassiopeia Galaxy to reclaim the last item, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers receive a declaration of war from the General of the system as he declares to fight them in Gravastar's baseball game, Dark-Ball! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers are confused but they have no other choice but to beat Gravastar in a game of baseball! # Let's Free Planet Southern Cross!: Finally all the necessary Cosmo Spheres have been gathered together! The time has come for the Cosmo Rescue Rangers to plunge into Planet Southern Cross, the Gravastar homeworld! The Cosmo Rescue Rangers use their 4 Megazord at once to harness the power of each Cosmo Spheres in order to break through the barrier. Once inside, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers make their way towards the planet's core, but first, they have to get past Hell's Gate. Each of the 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers face individual life or death situations. However, Gravastar is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a new threat, a silent warrior wearing a mask enters the battlefield, and ruthlessly attacks one of the Cosmo Rescue Rangers! # Tapec' Choice: The true identity of the masked warrior was Tapec’ father, King Gekax! Gekax was being possessed by Darkstar in order to fight alongside Gravastar as their fearsome warrior! His fighting power is incredible, and it overwhelms several of the Cosmo Rescue Rangers, severely injuring them. This unexpected reunion with his father has led Tapec to have doubts about completing the mission. If Tapec hesitates, it could lead to the end of the team. Ankaa questions Tapec’ resolution. "Do you want to save your father? Or the universe?" However, Tapec avoids answering him. Meanwhile, the Orion Spaceship Mark II passes through the planetary barrier and heads towards the core of Planet Southern Cross. Large asteroids from the center of the planet suddenly start to glow... What is that?! There's no time to wonder. It's a fearsome fusion of the 3 Vice Generals created by Professor Anton...! # Santa Tapec' Decision: Darkstar’s goal is to destroy the entire universe until nothing remains behind! This is why he was collecting the Planetium from all the planets around the universe. There is not much time left. To prevent the explosion, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers rush into the planetary core. Their goal is to set a black hole generator at the heart of the planet that absorbs the explosion. However, as they approach their target, King Gekax stands in their way. Tapec won’t hesitate anymore. Tapec and his allies will save King Gekax and the universe altogether! Trusting the success of his friends, Tapec confronts King Gekax! Meanwhile, Ankaa confronts Darkstar alone. Just then, Darkstar reveals the truth to him… # Who Is Darkstar ?: Darkstar's ambitions were stopped by the Cosmo Rescue Rangers! According to Avery Buddy Isastar, the actions of the Cosmo Rescue Rangers are increasing the resistance efforts across the universe! It finally seems like hope is once again returning to the universe! However, Darkstar disappeared before Planet Southern Cross exploded, and no one knows where he is now. The Cosmo Rescue Rangers were enjoying themselves before Pega appears once again! But Ankaa, who knows the identity of Darkstar, refuses to talk to his friends. Just then, various planets begin to rapidly explode within the Corvus Galaxy! Could one of the Cosmo Rescue Rangers be allied with Darkstar? They head to the Corvus Galaxy to find out for themselves... # Ankaa Can't Fight: The Cosmo Rescue Rangers return to Earth to stop Darkstar's plan to destroy the universe, but as Ankaa's condition worsens, Doctor Anton stands on their way. # Hope Or Despair ?: In order to destroy the universe, Darkstar chooses the Earth as the grounds for his bomb. The giant Bringme still on the planet are starting to convert the Planetium into Dark Planetium. Giant Bringme defend these towers creating an even stronger Gravastar army! With the identity of Darkstar finally revealed, the Cosmo Rescue Rangers make their way into the giant Bringme to finally settle this fight! This time, Ankaa asks Tapec to lead the fight. The same words that they exchanged before. Tapec asks Ankaa if he’ll still be around after the battle is over. What will the battle ahead reveal? Hope? Or despair? # The Saviors Promise: Now possessing Ankaa's body, Darkstar absorbs Ladon and is stronger than ever. With the dilemma of having to kill Ankaa to get rid of Darkstar for good, the remaining Cosmo Rescue Rangers prepare themselves for the final battle. # Echo of Justice: The Cosmo Rescue Rangers are reunited once more and face Darkstar one last time to decide the fate of the universe. Movies # Three Ways Danger Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Adaptations Category:Animals Category:Space Category:Constellation